The present invention relates to electro-mechanical couplings used to allow transmission of electrical power from a moving part, such as a roller member employed in a retractable shade system, to a stationary member or fixed part to which the moving part is attached, and more particularly, to an improved power rotating transfer coupler for a retractable shade system mounted upon a building structure, boat or recreational vehicle to supply and distribute electrical power between them as needed.
On retractable canopy systems of the type that employ rotating roller members to deploy canvas or other like material as a shade cover in connection with a building, boat or recreational vehicle (RV), there can be found certain electronic elements that are useful to incorporate and operate in association with the canopy systems. Such electronic elements, including light-emitting diode (LED) devices mounted along the moving framework and flexible solar cell panels mounted upon the canvas, need means for coupling to an electrical power source and/or for distributing electrical power generated thereby, as in the case of the solar panels, in order to be effectively employed. In the case of the framework lighting, the power to energize and operate the LED devices will need to be transferred from the stationary power supply onboard the boat, the RV or upon the building to the rotating roller of the shade system. With the transfer of electrical power to the roller, the power then can be directed thru wires in the canvas shade to the framework where the installed LED devices can provide extended illumination during the night and particularly for entertaining. In the case of the solar panels affixed to the canvas material of the shade system, the energy generated from the panels while the shade is in its extended position, often all day long, will then need to be transferred upon the boat or RV structure or to the associated building as a supplemental power source to in turn power the shade and/or provide a recharge to the primary power grid. Especially onboard boats, as new and old boat models adapt more technological devices, including powered retractable shades, media systems, and assorted electrically-powered appliances, each requiring a source of energy, it has been found that the recharging demands cannot be made in reasonable period of time and can cause a lack of power when needed. This can be critical in cases that involves boats that are out fishing or entertaining on the water.
The problem of providing an uninterrupted electrical connection between coupled components throughout relative rotation thereof about a rotational axis has been addressed prior art rotatable electrical coupling devices designed and developed for particular applications. Examples of some of those prior art rotatable electrical coupling devices include Gordon, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,312), Gattaz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,518), and Gobel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,336). While these and other prior art electrical coupling devices have performed effectively in their specific structural applications in maintaining a continuous electrical connection between mating coaxially rotating components, their coupling designs have limitations, particularly with respect to interfacing with a rotating roller member, such as those found in many retractable shade systems, and are not suitable for interfacing with the customary mounting arrangement between the roller members and the associated framework upon which shades are deployed. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rotating power transfer coupler for use in a roller-based retractable shade system that will provide safe and effective electrical power transfers to and from the moving shade and the stationary structure upon which the shade system operates in order to supply and distribute electrical power between them as needed.